AAAn) Fruit Basket
by Ratre
Summary: I woke up one day and thought 'What if Fruits Basket was this way' and this is what came out. Well it has approximately the same plot (Not sure if I'm right, but it was derived from Fruit Basket) If you want to know more: click to read. Plz ;)


**I woke up one day and thought** _**'What if Fruit Basket was this way'**_ **and this is the result**

I was running for my life, fighting to not faint with all the wounds they gave me. I lost to much blood. I had a suitcase with me. I knew it slowed me down but I just couldn't drop it, it was too important.

"There she is !" I heard one of my pursuers yell. I jumped over a fence. I could care less who it belonged to. 'BANG!' before I could land they shot me and with that I was on the ground. They shot me at my shoulder, even though it only graced me that shot had quite an affects on me.

I saw feet. I was afraid that one my pursuers already caught up with me. I grabbed the suitcase tight refusing to let it go. And with that I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up, with the ceiling in my eyesight. I was a bit dizzy but I managed to pull my self up. I was siting on a futon in an empty room. I could here voices outside. "You can't just bring a stranger here" a male voice said. "She was hurt, I couldn't just leave her" a more softer male voice was saying. "I gotta go" the same voice said and I heard a door closing. "Jeez" I heard the other one murmuring.<p>

I was about to stand up, but felt a throbbing pain overwhelm me. I then notice I was covered in bandages and dressed in a loosely tied kimono.

The door to the room I was currently in opened, to reveal a fairly tall man wearing a kimono. I looked at him in my daze. He sat next to me. "Um, where am I ?" I asked shyly. "In my house" he answered. I turned and looked at him, but he was only smiling at me. I turned around and began twirling with my fingers twirling them over each other. I was feeling quite uncomfortable. Than I gasped.

"Where's my suitcase" I started to panic. I tried to stand up ignoring the throbbing pain. "It's okay, your wounds are gonna open up again if you do that" he put his hands on my uninjured shoulder and gently pushed me down.

"I'll go get it for you" he walked out of the room and came back with the suitcase in hand after a few seconds. He handed it to me, and I hugged it tightly.

"I'm Uchigawa Yamato, and what's your name?" he said putting on a bright smile. "I'm Izumi Momoka" I answered returning his smile. "You finally smiled, glad to see that" he laughed. I blushed a little from embarrassment. "Can I ask something ?" he suddenly turned serious.

I was pretty sure what the question is gonna be. "Sure, Uchigawa-san" I answered him looking at him curiously. "Just Yamato is fine" he said with a grim smile. "Then Yamato-san" after thinking I decided to call him that. Besides he was quite older than me. Maybe in his late twenties.

"Anyways, why were you injured like that ?" I wasn't exactly caught of guard by that question. "The other injuries weren't a big deal" he continued "But that gun-shot wound _was_ a big deal, even though it only graced you" I looked down at my fingers.

He was staring at me for an answer. He was the stubborn type. "Their were these people who were chasing after me" I mumbled. "Then shouldn't we report this to the police ?" he cocked his head to one side."No!" I almost screamed "You can't, the police are on their side, if you call them they'll catch me" I was on the verge of tears "besides what can they do ?"

I wiped the almost-fallen tear from my eye. "True" he muttered. "Momo-chan" Momo-chan ? "I am going out for a bit to buy somethings, don't get out of this room" he stood up and looked at me, then turned around and walked off closing the door behind him.

'It is only human nature to do something people asked you not to' I thought to myself. I got up, the pain was still there but I could handle it more or less. I opened the door, there was a hall. I looked to my left, next to the room I was in was another room. At the and of the hall I saw a door with a board. On the board stood 'Toilet'.

I then looked to my right. I guessed that there is the living room. I began walking using the wall as my support. I looked around, it was a living room. There were some cushions on the floor, surrounding a small table.

Further was a sliding door. I was walking towards it, when suddenly I heard a moving sound from behind me. I turned around, I didn't see anything. So I began walking towards the sound. I then stood in front of a door. This room(?) was at the left from the hall. I opened the door slowly.

I looked inside, it was a dump, literately a dump. I looked down and saw a family of rats. They stopped right in front of me and ran away. I closed my eyes and closed the door.

'This means war' I declared and went inside once more.

_**Yamato's P.O.V**_

I walked towards my house humming, then I opened the sliding door and went inside. There I saw Momo-chan drinking some tea. I looked down at her questionably. She noticed me and smiled. She than gasped and stood up "I am very sorry" she bowed deeply.

"What's this about ?" I asked her. "Well" she began explaining. "You told me to remain inside the room, but I kind of went outside and snuff around. Then I found the living room and heard noises and began cleaning up" she explained really fast, and looking at me right in the eye.

I looked at her confused. "So you cleaned what ?" looking at her I asked. "The kitchen" she answered immediately. "Impossible, ever since the maid quit no one managed to clean that dump" I walked past by her going to the kitchen "And you managed to clean it in half an hour" I opened the door. I was shocked, everything was squeaky clean.

The fridge was squeaky clean, the stove was squeaky clean, even the floor was squeaky clean. I looked at her in awe. I putted my hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to be hired as my housekeeper ?" I asked knowing full well about my irresponsible request.

"You can stay here as a paycheck". I was expecting to be turned down. "Sure" huh? "It's not like I have anywhere to go, so it's OK" she smiled at me. And at that moment I sensed that she had a hard life. I smiled back at her.

This is the beginning of Momoka and the Uchigawa family story.

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Be Continued:<strong> **_Thank You For Reading~_**


End file.
